


Stardust and Shadows

by QueenofBlackDiamonds



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alien!Kuroko, Captain Akashi, GoM are crazy, Lieutenant Kagami, M/M, Space AU, Startrek AU, supposed to be short but now multichapter, weird planet I invented
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofBlackDiamonds/pseuds/QueenofBlackDiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The star-people had first come only two cycles ago. Kuroko had been in the mountains then, gathering some of the few still growing plants used to make paints and medicines. He had seen the twisting colorful lights and shinning silver body glide through the evening horizon from quite a distance away and land with an even thump on the open western hills. </p><p>A.K.A. -the startrek AU nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Something I did months ago and am now suddenly remembering. This will not be regularly updated.

The star-people had first come only two cycles ago. Kuroko had been in the mountains then, gathering some of the few still growing plants used to make paints and medicines. He had seen the twisting colorful lights and shinning silver body glide through the evening horizon from quite a distance away and land with an even thump on the open western hills.

At first, Kuroko thought a piece of the night sky had broken off and fallen, leaving a hole somewhere that was hollow and gaping, a blank space with nothing to fill. But then something on it had moved, blowing clouds of whiteness into the very air. The others whispered around him, thinking the Gods had sent some horrible punishment upon them and that it was going to slaughter them all before they could make a sacrifice. Kuroko didn't blame them, the whole experience was rather frightening and had a divine-like feel to it.

But after closer inspection, he thought that whatever had landed looked more to be saddened creature, someone who was lost and alone and looking for refuge.

The group quickly returned home with Kuroko trailing behind, eager to tell the others. Soon, everyone had known and the Elders decided action would be necessary. A group then left to inspect it, taking only the bravest and one of the fiercer Elders along with. Maybe it indeed was a creature of some sort who had needed help. And even though Kuroko thought that it would be too big to fit in his dwelling, he would be willing to house and feed it. He would care for it and in turn it could help keep him company. It had been a nice, wistful thought of his.

But when the group had returned, they were not carding a large, sleek-silver beast with eyes of miniature suns and wings made of mercury, as he and some whisperers suspected. Instead, they had brought with them _others_. People, of a odd sort. Kuroko wondered if they had been eaten by the creature then were thankfully rescued. It would explain why they had looked so... different.

At the time, he couldn't have gotten a good look because whoever (or whatever) they were, had been frisked quickly into an outer sanctuary, followed by members of the Elder Council. But as he was hiding in his own home, much like all the rest, he could see their hulking figures move through the thin slits in the walls.

Several long, tense nights had passed before he was called on by a messenger to the inner chambers of the outer sanctuary. It was then he had been deemed fit to be the keeper of the strange People, and teach them of The Ways so they would not be as 'offensive' and 'idiotic' when negotiating with the council. He had politely promised to do so, though later on, somethings had become much more difficult than he originally imagined.

Now he looks on that day with something overly fond nestled in his chest, something that feels a little too much like pride and happiness. But also, with a hint of hope, especially if what Kagami has been saying is proved true. Kuroko is currently making his way down from that very same mountain path, a fresh batch of roots and small leaves resting in the crook of his elbow. It had taken a long time to convince Kagami to come with him once, and apparently once was all Kuroko needed to know that Kagami is a terrible gatherer and is very susceptible to falling off of slippery ledges. (Kuroko actually liked the ledges and high cliffs. They let him work with a sense of danger in the air, even if he knows that he wont fall)

On his way home he spots a ruby, tucked away on the side of a small crystallite cave. They have become sparse in the last many cycles, the weather more permitting for the sapphires to grow into full bloom in the icy creeks. Kuroko picks it anyway. Kagami will like it, since it goes along with the color of his eyes (such an unsettlingly bright shade, but it oddly suits him) and it will be a good Offering for him.

He respectfully nods to Lady Meiko, a ranking Elder who often rests by the small clearing near his home. Her returned smile was something that out shined the array of diamonds wrapped around her throat, while her finely aged antlers sparkled. She was always kind to him at the rituals.

After that he moves rather quickly when weaving through the forest, wanting to get home before Kagami and the other star-people raid his cabinets for food but end up ingesting some ritual paint. He spots the house between the long-frozen trees and allows a small smile of his own when he hears Kiyoshi's rather loud and comforting laughter (it scarred him at first, a loud sound like that being able to come from someone's mouth, but he quickly learned to like it).

The house was a little on the small side, but Kuroko was hardly there anyway, spending most of his time at his job teaching. It was almost too small to house all of the star-people who for some reason found it crucial that they all be too tall for their own good and hit their heads on doorways (this always made him feel a little bit better about being smaller than them. At least he wasn't concussed). But housing was not why the Elders had specifically chosen him to teach them of The Ways. It was because he already taught The Ways almost every day to the children, who were unsurprisingly much more knowledgeable about them and more successful at remembering them than the star-people ever could be.

Yes, was small but clean and, if he says so himself, rather stylish. Kuroko always made sure the curved light bark on the outside was new and neatly pressed, the snow was alway swept even around it, and the silver inlaid designs never had a chance to go into disrepair. It was nothing of intricate work like the shrines, but he held some token of pride in it.

Kuroko stepped through the round opening, being careful not to trip on his new human installed 'door'. He was promptly then hit by the same waves of heat that had melted all of his ice dishware and forced him to use the wood ones instead. Why do they have to emit such staggering warmth? To do so seemed rather exhausting.

"Kuroko!" Kagami quickly stood up from the others on the floor mats and then just as quickly bumped his head on the ceiling. This caused more laughter to come from the others and his cheeks turning a soft scarlet. ' _They were so expressive_ ', he thought watching Kagami grumble under his breath, ' _They even changed colors depending on their moods, how handy_ '.

Kagami lumbered over to him, a what he quickly learned to describe as 'sheepish' smile on his dark face. Kuroko had taught the others that smiling with so much teeth shows aggression towards others, but Kagami had either not cared or quickly forgot. Kuroko does not mind as much now.

"Howasertrip?" he asked while taking the plants from his arms and easily depositing them on the top shelf. It took Kuroko a moment to respond, having to decipher and translate.

"The trip was... good," he said, only hesitating slightly in fear of a pronunciation error. Kagami said that his native language was something that sounded like 'Haponees', but all the star-people had to speak 'English'. Kuroko found that the concept of a place were everyone did not speak the same language confusing and rather frustrating. How would they all understand each other and their cultures?

Kagami had answered that with a simple 'They don't'.

Kuroko had always liked hearing about where they had come from, somewhere far away passed the reach of even the Gods and Elders. It sounded so different, a lot more violent but unimaginably beautiful, if he relies on what he was told. It seemed to hold so much color.

"Hey, what's that?" Kagami was pointing to something shinny in Kuroko's thin sleeve (pointing was apparently considered rude in both of their cultures but Kagami really didn't care). Kuroko calmly pulled it out, and the weight and size of it took up too much of his hand, so he set it down on a nearby shelf. Kagami's dark skin grew a shade paler and his eyes very much wider, along with everyone else in the now silent house (again, its almost too easy to read and understand what they feel. Shock? Most likely, but why so much? Had they not seen one before?).

"Kuroko... Is that...?"

"Yes, Kagami-kun," he explained, while adding the suffix, as told. "I had found the ruby blooming...on the way here and I...wanted to give... it to you." Kuroko was getting the hang of this new language, but Kagami appeared to have not understood because he just kept starring at it like it was going to grow wings and fly away.

"Uh, Kuroko-san...," Riko started but then dropped off, as if at a loss.

"Kuroko," Kagami whisppered, eyes still on the ruby, "You wanted to give this to me?"

"Yes," Kuroko said slightly wearily, but then an explanation suddenly hit him. "Are you... offended by it? I can put it back if it would make you feel better."

"No, not exactly, just...," Kagami put his hand on the back of his neck and scratched (this is a gestured used when confused, Kuroko noted). "Why?"

"It is for the sacrifice," he stated, and Kagami's startling eyes were back on him. "I thought that if you sacrificed something that shows... relevance to you and your .... determination, The Elders would... respect you more. The ritual is tomorrow,... and you had yet anything planned."

"Oh," Kagami looked slightly relieved, the crease gone from between his quizzical eyebrows. Kuroko was confused but did not press, he respected their non-disclosed information as they did his.

"So," His usually small voice was oddly loud in quiet room. "Is anyone hungry for dinner?"

 

The meal was shushed, with only the sounds of moving plates and general shifting breaking the stiff silence. Kuroko had eaten in the morning, so he would be fine until the next day, but the star-people were different. They eat at least three times a day, could anyone imagine that. And they ate all sorts of things too, most of which sounded like complete nonsense to Kuroko, including the whole 'five food groups' idea ('who could have that much variety in one day?'). They had apparently brought plenty of food with them, how- Kuroko do not know. But he insisted on at least making them dinner, just because they technically were his guests and it would be extremely rude to not. (Though he had out-right refused the concept of 'meat'. To kill and eat another one of the Gods' creations would be punishable by death or worse, were anyone here remotely willing to try it. Kuroko shuttered at the thought) He usually kept things simple, letting them know what he was putting in it and where it had come from. This normally had someone repeating 'I am not eating tree bark!' or 'Ew, your lettuce is black?', but then Riko put her foot down (literally), yelled something too fast for Kuroko to follow, and then things went smoothly from there.

That night it was a herbal soup he had started in the morning before work and had lovingly shaved pieces of ice and gold to coat the top in sparkle. They sipped it slowly, most hiding a wincing face over shoulders.

Hyuuga did some sort of cough- pound to break the stillness, and Kuroko guested this was to the effect of gaining attention (it worked, but still odd). "Kuroko," he said, looking to him from behind two rounded pieces of glass that somehow attached to his ears (the other children liked to play with them while he yelled something about 'eye-surgery' and 'antiques'). He looked like he wanted to say more but stopped and looked back down to his barely-touched soup. Kuroko thinks he took a bowl only to be polite.

"Hmmph?," Kagami glanced up from his already second helping while Kuroko stood to get him his third. He thought Kagami always reminded him of a starving animal when presented the mere idea of food. When coming back he noticed the loaded glances flying between the two, as if they were both trying to get the other to speak with only their minds, and for all he knew, they very well could.

Riko broke the silent feud. "You know that we will be leaving soon, right?"

Kuroko briefly stilled, then sat all the way back down. "Yes, Riko-san. I do."

"We're supposed to have a meeting with your Elders soon after the ritual, then meet up with some of our people to have a... Well, think of it as our own council meeting at the Starfleet headquarters, to help decide the new relations between our species," she said slowly, as if giving him more time to processes each word changed their overall meaning. Kuroko liked Riko-san. Out of all of them, she was the most like him, very logical and studious. But she had a temper that could rival the God of Strife and seemed to use violence as her way of expressing affection. He wondered if all their 'females' behaved this way.

"I know," Kuroko replied, looking her straight in the eye, not a single sign of feeling in them. "And I will miss your company greatly." And that was very true. These passed few cycles he had grown very attached to them. It was now hard to imagine going back to being by himself again.

Another powerful look was shared between the group, all eyes stringing back to him. Kuroko was unused to this sort of attention, and so felt very uncomfortable. It was like they were trying to see through his frozen robes and iced skin, to find out if there was anything beyond that would spark. Most of the time, he's not so sure if there is either. He kept still and calm, not letting what he was feeling show, as such a display would be largely uncalled for.

"Well," she said while still speaking slowly, almost assuredly. "We were wondering if you would like to come back with us?"

Kuroko's reaction was so strong, he could not keep it all from seeping to the outside, which was both confusing and terrifying. Now this changed everything. He even allowed his heart beat to unchecked passed his normal limit. They wanted him there? They all wanted to whisk him off to an intriguing adventure throughout the stars? But... "But what about my job? Who will teach the children?"

Hyuuga and Riko both smiled, the movement was weirdly synchronized. It looked oddly comforting, and not at all like hungry wild predators. The edges around their curved, dark eyes crinkled slightly from the folds of their pinkish skin. "I am sure the children will be fine, but this decision is about you, and what you want. As for the job, you will be considered an ambassador and will be able to help your people."

Kuroko frowned a little, almost entirely unnoticeable. Things were happening rather fast for him. "Am-bass-it-tor...?"

Hyuuga's hands now rested on the low rock table, his 'sleeves' were up on his elbows. "It is a similar system to your council, so since you will now be apart of the decision making process, you must be on the council."

"...On the council?" Kuroko was getting slightly dizzy. Maybe he should lie down? The star-people's brightly colored coats were starting to blur a bit.

"Yes, they have agreed. Tomorrow, after the ceremony, you will be instated as an official member of The Elder council and lead this mission."

Kuroko fainted.

 

 

The ceremony was a success. It marked the end of the cycle, when both brother and sister spirits go dark in the sky. They appear again the next night though, in thin curved slivers that eventually grow round and glowing, marking the beginning of the new cycle. They were locked in a new eternal dance, forever pulling and pushing each other across the sky. Kuroko always found their movements breath taking and couldn't wait to see their beauty from close up, from among the stars, where he would soon exit the realm of the Gods.

It always started with the visit to the innermost shrine, the most sacred of places. He and his people have worked endlessly on it, laying in patterns of gold and silver into the rock with bare hands. It was one of his life's joys, beside teaching. It made him feel a part of something. He had told the star-people that they must not speak, that no voices were aloud inside. They were confused, but complied, not once speaking a word as they descended through the tunnels that stretched deep into the ground.

The quietness was not only to respect the Gods, but it was also necessary to see. Any loud noises would scare away the light from glowing insects that take shelter there from harsh outside.

They passed many rooms and chambers filled with exquisite temples both new and forgotten. The floor was cold (though Kuroko could not feel it) and stained smooth by thousands of bare feet. The further they stepped into the jeweled in crusted caves, the more of the glowing insects they found, some venturing down to hover about them. Probably curious of the new comers. When Kouki started to swat them, Kuroko alarmingly grabbed his hand and stopped him in time. Kuroko knows the stories of how the insects were actually the souls of the dead, lighting the path for the living to follow. It would be an unforgivable sin to harm one.

When the long procession reached the Chamber of Light, in which all the rock had been completely covered in designs with the smallest of diamonds, it was time to make sacrifices. Kuroko's own was a heavy gold bracelet that he really had no use for, but was crafted by his father for one of The Elders. He watched in sink into the cavern filled of other shiny things, watched how it blended in and became part of the sacrificial mass.

Kuroko helped Kagami with his, showing him the proper ritual movements and respectful bow. He and the others seemed distracted this whole time, always with wide eyes and open mouths as they starred at the walls. Kuroko excused this rudeness for first-ritual nerves because the Gods were known to punish those who did not pay the proper respect.

After they had left the cave everyone was still silent, which Kuroko found increasingly odd. Weren't they naturally loud beings? For some reason, Riko had a sharp look on her face that Kuroko had learned represented guilt. Maybe she felt that their sacrifice had not been enough?

Things got better when Kuroko showed them the dances and music. They were more symbolic than amusing, but Kuroko saw many hidden smiles when it was Kagami's turn. Since they were all so tall, it was extremely awkward in the first place, let alone since Kuroko had to be leading them through it. (But it was... Fun. It turns out that Mitobe is surprisingly graceful. And Kagami especially loved to twirl him about, which he did not appreciate.)

When it was time for the elders to have their meeting, Kuroko grew nervous once more, though he promised himself he would not pass out. Lady Meiko smiled with her eyes at him from her position in the circle, another oddity that both confused and delighted Kuroko. It was then another Elder started to speak and he switched his attention. His good mood was quickly diminished at what was said.

 

 

 "Hey, you okay?"

Kuroko glanced over his shoulder at the woven fitting screen. If he squinted, he could just make out Kagami's bulk on the other side, probably impatient with him (then again, the star-people were always sort of impatient, like they always had something to do and so little time to do it).

"Yes, Kagami-kun. I will be out in a few moments. Did you need something?" He heard a light scuffle, then the groaning of pained wood. He was probably trying to sit on one of the ottomans.

"Well, there's just some things you hav'ta know before we leave." Kuroko nods in acknowledgement, even though he knows that Kagami cannot see him.

The Elders had very kindly provided a new wardrobe for him, and whether he wanted to politely decline or not, he had to at least wear it when first meeting with the other star-people. He was not entirely happy about it, the robes were too eye-catching and paints too bright for him, but he respected their wishes. Someone was just finishing chaining the extensive jewelry through his hair and moving on to applying the small ritual paints when Kagami seemed to find the words he needed.

"It's just," he paused, and Kuroko imagined him scratching the back of his neck, looking at the floor. "We live very different from the people here. Our technology is... vastly different. I am afraid you might get overwhelmed."

Kuroko signed slightly and closed his eyes so they could apply more decretive paint to the rims of his lashes, an unfortunate human custom he had to adopt for a sign of acceptance.

"I know that, Kagami-kun. We have discussed your world before and I find it rather... fascinating. Besides, someone from my species needs to be there at that meeting, for it is crucial that we give our input and not have Star-people federation decide." Kuroko heard a mumbled 'Star-fleet' under the other man's breath.

"Listen to me Kuroko, this will be your first time in space. I remember mine and believe you me, it was hella scary. But I actually knew what to expect out there and I had friends with me. But you... I'm scarred for you."

The one who was aiding Kuroko finally finished after she delicately smeared something dark blue to his lips and did a deep bow before leaving. Kuroko was shocked at the gesture for a moment before he remembered that he was now considered an Elder, that he now held influence over others (and that thought was much more frightening than space).

Kuroko took a relaxing breath and stood, getting used to his new 'shoes' and ringing anklets. Then walked around the divider and saw Kagami with his head in his hands (a sign, Kuroko had learned, of sadness or defeat). It was then that Kuroko decided to try his hand at some human behavior and 'clear his throat'. It came out as more of a cough-gurgle, but it gained the desired affect. Kagami looked up slowly from his hands but then completely froze. Like, Kuroko thinks he stopped breathing.

He could feel his eyes tracing him. "Kagami-kun," he said, and Kagami's eyes finally snapped back to his. "I will not be alone through this. I have you. And I trust you. You and the others are my friends. I know that you will look after me."

Kagami sat silent for a moment, then suddenly stood up. Kuroko was taken aback when his long arms wrapped around his middle, but he surprisingly allowed it. He had seen the others do it so many times for emotional support and Kagami probably needed something to steady himself with. Hugs were rather odd things, especially if one of the persons hugging was significantly shorter than the other. Kuroko found his face pressed into the area where Kagami's sternum curved and his hard stomach muscles began. It was quite scandalous, but if it was what was necessary to make Kagami feel better, Kuroko did not care who saw.

As his arms rested around the others shoulders, Kagami brought them a little closer (mindful of the cloths) and completely encircled Kuroko's waist. He then brought his head down and gently placed his chin on top of Kuroko's head, the small horns there most likely poking his collar. (Kuroko found the gentle side that Kagami was now showing rare, and he wanted to soak it up as much as possible.) They stood there in silence for innumerable moments, just listening to each other's heart beats.

"I will always protect you, Kuroko," Kagami whispered into his hair, and his voice was soft and promising, like the breeze in the mountains before a dusting of snow.

"I know," Kuroko said into the sleek fabric of his red shirt. "And I will always protect you, my friend."

Kagami seemed to relax into him, all the tension escaping his shoulders. His hands were so warm, the heat of him seeped into Kuroko's robes and melted into his skin. This caused an unwanted flush to rise in his cheeks but he ignored it. They started to sway slightly, caught in their own little world of promises and trust. It made the information The Elders had given him easier to bare and slip into the back of his mind, were it now belonged.

 

 

 The new cloths, Kuroko decided, were meant to make hiking up hills as difficult as physically possible.

They were beautiful, he knew. A light airy blue that flowed and breathed, with sleeves long and very wide. It was layered around him with other creams and grays, looking like a woven piece of sky. Even though the ends draped far past his feet, his ankles were almost crowded with shiny sliver jewelry, jingling with every step. They had wrapped his head and neck in diamonds the size of snow flakes, like a dusting of fresh frost.

He tried to ignore the way the others had first stared, like they were suddenly seeing someone new. (Especially Kagami, who kept glancing over his shoulder at him like he was still stunned at the change from his regular robes.)

After the third time he had tripped over his new feet coverings that the others insisted he wear, Riko gave a long sigh and nodded toward Kiyoshi. The next thing Kuroko knew, he was being lifted by impossibly large hands and cradled against a warm, wide chest covered in a equally thick coat.

He looked up into Kiyoshi's kind brown eyes (many of them had dark colored eyes, which were always intriguing to look at), Kuroko's probably showing a sample of his own surprise. He hooked Kuroko's knees a little higher on his crooked elbow but then continued as before, as if he was not balancing another person on his chest while climbing on a rather steep incline. (For some odd reason, Kagami did not look happy about this new development, sticking close like he expected Kiyoshi to drop him down the hill.)

For the remainder of the journey Kuroko tried to keep silent, being tussled every now and then, and he watched their large foot prints leave deep tracks in what was before an untouched valley of snow (this had never happened to Kuroko before, his people hardly left any feet marks at all ).

"Are you exited?" Kiyoshi asked out of nowhere, probably trying to make small conversation, as was custom during lapses of silence in human communications. Kuroko felt the words rumble in the other's chest, where his left ear was pressed.

"A little," Kuroko added, trying to think of something else to say. He watched Kiyoshi's wind-reddened cheeks and clouds of frozen breath (it apparently does that often when they are in cold weather, but Kuroko also had a hard time understanding their definition of cold). "Kagami-kun is worried about me."

"Hmm," he hummed, as if it was already suspected, which it most likely was, with the way Kagami was acting now. "We all are. It's a big transition, with the difference in culture and technology and all."

Kuroko thought a moment, still watching his face for strain or tiredness. "Why did you not bring any of this technology with you to live here? If it is as important as you make it sound, it could have come to great aid."

Kiyoshi chuckled lightly, sending new vibrations through Kuroko's body. Kagami sent them a sharp glance, which they both mostly ignored.

"Ah, you speak English kind of like a Volcan, it's so odd how well you get along with Kagami," the said person mentioned grumbled something too low for Kuroko to hear. "Yes, but that you will have to take up with Starfleet regulations. You see, there are certain rules we have to follow when discovering a new species, especially one that has created its own unique civilization, like yours. We usually just observe from afar so not to umm... to an extent, contaminate the population. Starfleet and the Federation feel like species should evolve on their own and go explore their own path, until they are ready for exploring space."

It made sense, from the parts Kuroko could understand. Rather logical, like these humans so rarely were. But something was left hanging in the air, a loaded question just waiting for its trigger to be released. "What makes my world different from the others you just observe?"

He paused slightly in his hobble stride through the sinking snow at his feet. But then Kiyoshi smiled something very small, a slight quirk of his lips. There was something different about this smile from the others Kuroko had seen. It looked more... sad and resigned than happy, if that was even possible. Kuroko still had a lot to learn about the showing of facial expressions. "Well, I guess that's what we're going to find out at that big meeting, yeah?"

The group had reached the top of the hill. Kiyoshi let him down to the ground slowly, in stages: first his feet, then knees, then hips, then torso. His hands were the last to leave, being forced to hold onto Kiyoshi's shoulders.

"Thank you. I am sorry for the burden I caused."

"Don't be," he said while stretching his shoulder some, movements easy and rounded. "You hardly weigh enough to slow me down."

Kuroko nodded, and relaxed, happy to be on his own two feet once more. But it was then he noticed the _thing_. The great big thing that the others had crowded around on one side. Looking at it, Kuroko felt so much smaller. It had to be the size of at least three houses. It looked to be what had fallen from the sky all that time ago. Though what Kuroko had thought to be an animal of some sort, was in fact not living at all.

Kuroko had been having long talks with Tsuchida about what they call... machines. The whole concept was ludicrous to Kuroko at first. Something made by a human hand that could move by itself, think for you, swim, fly, shoot, farm, kill, and make you breakfast, but still not be alive? If Kuroko was honest, he more or less protested the idea because then what were the possibilities of such power and knowledge being held in an unknown entity's hand? He did not wish to think about it.

But now being this close to one, Kuroko could believe. It still shined, despite the lack of its use these last cycles. It had a vaguely bird-like shape, but it was distorted by layers of steel and harsh bright lights. It looked powerful but impassive, a blank face that would do tricks and spins for whoever pressed the button. Riko was fiddling with some sort of metal latch in the back. Then a large door just suddenly opened, just suddenly there, right next to her, and it made Kuroko's heart just about explode.

"It's okay, Kuroko," Kagami was at his side again and set a heavy gloved hand on his shoulder. "I-I know, Kagami-kun. I am sorry for overreacting."

"Nah, don't apologize idiot, it's not your fault," Kagami's voice then lowered, his hand slipping down to squeeze Kuroko's elbow. He was getting so used to being touched."You can sit next to me on the flight, okay?"

Flight. Kuroko was going to be flying. In the air.

"Oh, thank you, Kagami-kun," Kuroko patted his arm, wondering if he could even feel it under his clothing.

Kagami helped him climb inside, making sure he did not trip over the metal lip in the door. Then he slid it closed. There was a large click as it locked them in. To Kuroko, it sounded like the first clap of thunder in a growing storm.

 


	2. Teikou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teikou- where virtual people are rude, Kuroko learns new words, Kagami gets jealous, and Kise spills his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the beginning a long time ago and i am kind of confused on whether I like it or not. Please excuse my rough editing and if you find any mistakes, let me know.
> 
> I apologize for my pour sense of subtle and not so subtle humor.

The humans were so odd, and got increasingly stranger and entirely too intriguing the more he spent time with them.

The very first time Kuroko had met one of the Star people, it was not in the conventional sense. They had been in the middle of ‘ _using the facilities_ ’, ‘ _squeezing the lemon_ ’, ‘ _draining the python_ ’ or, Kuroko’s personal favorite, ‘ _talking to a man about a horse_ ’ (humans really had so many peculiar ways of speaking about the most mundane of actions). At the time, Kuroko had no idea what to expect from his newly instated house guests and was just heading to retrieve them when he discovered one sneaking out of the appointed room and trying to inconspicuously ‘relieve’ itself behind some nearby brush. Kuroko, oblivious to what was happening, stayed where he was and, like usual, he had been completely overlooked. But to him, the entire process had seemed so overly fascinating and different that he just had to stay and get a closer look.

It was not until the other seemed to be finished and lost the almost unnaturally blissful expression on their face that Kuroko had made his presence known. He greeted him calmly and politely, despite knowing they could not speak the same language, and did a shallow bow out of respect.

The other made a strangling sound that could have come from a gruesomely dying animal and somehow managed to jump up and over the brush, landing their bare, pale pink behind in a fresh bank of snow. They then scrambled to collect themselves, pulling on clothing and speaking in almost a hiss words that Kagami later told him never to repeat. Kuroko, then finally realizing exactly what they had been doing, felt a little sorry for startling them so much. He now knows that this one must be a little self-conscious, going out here and exposing himself instead of inside a designated waste area where others could potentially see. Maybe he was still developing (though of what Kuroko had seen, he was in the prime of the reproductive phase and was still sized to accommodate his towering height). And whatever place they had come from, height was apparently important for survival because it was the only explanation he could have come up while straining his neck to see the other’s face around their copious amounts of apparel.

The man (he assumed a male, since the reproductive organs had been similar) could have been taller than two Kurokos stacked on top of each other. His skin, or at least what had been visible underneath all the unnecessarily bulky clothing, was some odd mixture of brown, yellow, and pink, looking dark and rough in the cast shadows of the two moon’s light. It was oddly plain, without any markings or designs showing heritage (Kuroko still wondered how they could tell all the families apart without them). The hair and eyes were dark too, both an almost black color, like the deep shades in cavernous mountain rock. Staring at them gave him a slight sense of claustrophobia, as if he were being locked in and surrounded.

The human’s name had been Lieutenant Commander Hyuuga when he later introduced himself with the others (an odd name for an odd person, but Kuroko chose not to judge). It had become an unspoken agreement with him not to tell about their earlier meeting (another thing Kuroko did not understand, but chose to ignore. For now).

But Kuroko’s first meeting with Kagami had been a lot more… _intense_.

Kagami had apparently been originally left on the ship with Commander Aida to help count and organize supplies (which he later clarified was an unjust punishment for something he had said to her on the trip there), so when he suddenly showed up at Kuroko’s door after dark without any notice and immediately began gabbering to the others there with a deeply aggressive tone and stance, Kuroko did what any able-body citizen would do and tackled him to the floor.

Now Kuroko was comparatively small even in his own community, and when faced with these oversized space-travelers he would be lucky to even knock one off balance. But Kuroko had a hefty stirring stick and surprise on his side, leaving his crazed victim practically outmatched.

They both fell to the floor in a loud tumble, the other making an unnecessary squawking noise. Kuroko came up on top, his sharp knees squeezing the other’s ribs and stick held high above his head ready to deliver the final (but what he promises was never life-threatening) blow.Shocked silence prevailed throughout the house until--

“Wow, Bakagami. One of the most promising students in your year and you were taken down by a mere kid? I weep for the future of Starfleet.”

“I didn’t see ‘m, okay?! The guy’s like a ninja or somethin’—ooph!”

Kuroko, then not realizing what they had been saying or what all the shouting had been made for, tightened the grip of his knees into both of this new stranger’s sides. Then this new stranger looked up at him and their eyes had locked.

_This one was different from the rest_ , Kuroko thought while peering into his face, _his eyes are pretty_. The man’s skin was even darker, like the brown rings in a tree’s flesh. His facial features were sharp like fresh cut rocks that have not yet been weathered by time and hands. He was still plainly blank-skinned like the others with nothing like familial markings decorating his appearance, except for a dark roughness on his jaw. But what really marked him as different from the rest was his striking _color_. His hair was a scarlet dimmer than ruby but it still spiked and shinned, with hints of onyx and gold. And his _eyes_ … his eyes burned into Kuroko like something he had never felt before, something filled with emotion and just raw _feeling_. They were two red suns seared into his head.

For several moments Kuroko forgot to even breathe. He felt a stutter and a fast beat in the chest below him.

The pair would have stayed there throughout the night had not one of the other star people started to talking again, this time to Kuroko and making sure he still was not going to club their lieutenant in the head. Kuroko, with a tinge of embarrassment that he was sure the rest did not catch, stood up from his position. To regain some of his lost composure he decided to friendly welcome this new-comer with a “Hello and well met, space stranger with funny eyebrows”.

Their friendship bloomed and grew faster than the cold stone droplets could fall from the white opal trees.

Since then, Kagami had not changed much, unlike Kuroko who had finally reached his growth spurts with assuming his full height and receiving small horns that peaked their way through his hair. Kagami might have matured some, or so he would like to think. But he still had his fill of moments bursting with grand thick-headedness and absurdity.

However, now was not one of those moments. Kagami expressed extreme seriousness in the lines of his forehead and set of his mouth. His hand gripped Kuroko’s arm tight, like it was his very first flight too (Kuroko allowed it, just this time).

Though despite his fear at what was happening, Kuroko was mesmerized. If the external hull of the ship was a polished rock, the inside would have made a wondrous geode. All the lights looked like shaped gems splashed onto the walls and tables, engraved with new symbols for him to memorize. Human-made colors and shapes had been engraved for function and not attractiveness, but Kuroko saw the beauty in the hard worn chairs and the paint rubbed latter. There was beauty in the unorganized corners, the leftover coffee rings, and the smell of home and man that permitted the air along with chemicals and warm steel.

It was almost too much to take in and he was thankful to Kagami for moving him along or he would have spent hours just beholding at it all while the others worked.

Besides all the wonderful buttons that he would most definitely explore later, most of the ship was washed in shades of grey and blue painted metal. Kagami sat him down in a patted seat near the back, away from all that wonderful knowledge and technology. He pushed him back so his body fit into the curves and grooves of it. Kagami only let go of his hand to wrap thick straps along Kuroko’s waist and shoulders then somehow connecting them across his chest with a _click_.

Kuroko’s feet dangled from the edge, unable to reach the floor.

“How are you feeling?” Kagami looked a little pale and too tired when he asked, kneeling in front of his with both hands completely smothering his own.

“I am fine,” he breathed, making sure to look into Kagami’s face rather than feel the tremor encasing the walls or the strange noises coming from behind. Kagami of course easily caught the lie that escaped from between his teeth and dispersed it with a quirk of an eyebrow and a minor pinch to his mouth.

Kuroko sighed slightly, acknowledging his defeat. “It is really warm in here. And kind of smelly, like your cleaning things and human perspiration.” The corner of Kagami’s mouth twitched into a small grin that made the sides of his eyes crinkle.

“Sorry ‘bout that, something you’ll have to get used to living with a bunch of sweaty monkeys.”

“Sweating is really gross. I do not know why humans choose to do such things, and why they like everything to be so warm that they sweat even more.”

Kagami laughed then, the low sound now making something in Kuroko’s stomach tingle into his toes. “Well, that sounds like something to ask ol’ pointy ears, if he’d even give someone not mortally wounded the time of day.”

“Why would I need to know the time?”

Something loud _beeped_ and _hummed_ up front and what followed was a series of metal moving metal sounds that made Kuroko cringe a little.

Riko called from one of the piloting chairs, a slim looking helmet made from sifting glass covering her head. “Alright, she’s rusty but ago, so everyone in their seats!”

Kagami clamored into the seat next to him, his lanky arms and legs stretching and shifting to strap in.

A great purring rose up in the walls, like a contented beast just woken from a long hibernation. White lights flickered from above their heads and Kuroko was blinded by their harsh unnatural glow. Things were jolting and swerving and Kuroko promised himself then not to throw up.

Something warm and rough grabbed onto his palm again and he knew without looking that it was Kagami’s fingers.

“ _Keep your eyes closed_ ,” he whispered into his hair and his warm breath tickled Kuroko's ear.

So Kuroko did.

Kuroko kept his eyes closed from the bright lights that hung over his head and made strange shapes against his eyelids.

He kept his eyes closed when he knew they were flying over the tall grey mountains and gliding through the air like an untouchable feather.

He kept his eyes closed after Riko announced they passed through the planet’s atmosphere.

He kept his eyes closed in the moments before artificial gravity hooked onto him and he was floating, weightless almost, with what felt like only the seat straps holding him down from flying away into oblivion.

He kept his eyes closed knowing everything was different now and he would not be going back for a long, long time.

Kuroko never let go of Kagami’s hand.

\--

When Kuroko opened his eyes, Kagami was again crouching in front of him. A look of concern pulled his eyebrows together and his red eyes starred hard into Kuroko’s face.

So Kuroko starred right back, not wanting to back down from the impromptu starring contest, if this turned out to be one (he had seen many a battle similar between Riko and Hyuuga).

Kagami appeared not to have expected this. He leaned closer to Kuroko, his eyes widening and shinning with something Kuroko had not seen before, something hopeful but hesitant. Kuroko leaned closer too, or as close as the seat straps allowed. He wanted to play this game of Kagami’s and win (Kuroko was not always so competitive, but ever since meeting Kagami, the urge to impress him and the other star people grew into something that festers in his stomach and fights to escape through his throat).

Now their noses were touching and Kuroko was almost sure of his win now, since Kagami’s eyes were starting to close and his head was tilting slightly. A tension was now present in the stale air of the ship, and he liked the way it made Kagami’s eyes dilate to a reflective black and throat bob with heavy swallows.

Kuroko had still yet to blink and was starting to think Kagami was losing on purpose when his hot breath flew over Kuroko’s lips and his sharp nose was pressing into Kuroko’s cheek. So Kuroko, thinking this must be another part of the game, did this too. The warmth radiating from him came in waves that now matched Kagami’s elevated heart beat (Kuroko could feel all of this with his palm slowly seeping heat from the center of the other’s chest).

His nose was probably cold against Kagami’s now bright red cheek and he felt Kagami’s stubble slowly brush against his lower lip. From what Kuroko could see, Kagami’s eyes were all the way closed now and he was about to announce his victory when Izuki did it for him.

“Oh, I don’t think we should have _Kagami_ do his report to the Captain. He looks to be a little _tongue tied!_ ” he said while (very poorly) hiding a fit of laughter behind his hand and leaning against an only slightly amused Mitobe.

Kagami jumped, his jaw bone thumping Kuroko’s nose in a very ungraceful fashion, and shot around to face Izuki with clenched fists and a beat-red face that was almost darker than his hair. “Sh-shut up!”

“Well, aren’t you quite the romantic, waiting for him to at least wake up before laying one on him.”

“You-,” Kagami looked very aggressive now, with puffed up cheeks and shaking hands and Kuroko could almost imagine the mini clouds of steam escaping from his ears. Thankfully Riko, always the slight tyrant of a peace keeper, interrupted with a _“If I have to pull this ship over I swear to you two, you will never feel anything below the neck again and regret the day your great-granddaddies were born,”_ spiel before things got physical.

“Riko-san has a point,” Kuroko added eventually, his voice sounding flat and pitched because of holding onto his jolted nose. “People can get seriously hurt in such a small space.”

Kagami went immediately to apologizing to which Kuroko just waved off, since it was an accident and they _were_ overly close.

After that, things got quiet and solitary. Kuroko always liked to observe them, and now that they were in their ‘natural habitat’, the feeling did not change. He watched as they shuffled around and rubbed hands through their pockets and drew imaginary designs in the seats leather. He looked in to a conversation between Riko and Hyuuga and even though he could not hear a word, their thoughts shown through expressions and body (it was something that started light and open that grew tense when he said something regarding a past event, causing it to end unsuccessfully with Hyuuga’s eyes red and something heavy pulling on the folds of Riko’s forehead). He sat. He watched. He learned.

Kuroko could do this for days and never be bored, for the creative and strange humans always had something to say but not always out loud. They evolved to be secretive beings, hiding their thoughts away through social rules and laws, big walls built to keep the system alive but not enough to be living. These thoughts, feelings, expressions, emotions, piled up in the bins had to be disposed of somehow, and unlike Kuroko's community, they did that through their physicality. They brought aloud all these thoughts, feelings, expressions, emotions, into the open air, into plain sight, but only to be ignored by others who also had to express them for themselves. But it was okay because it was enough. Enough to just smile and laugh and be angry and cry and tense and blush and push and bite and show that you _feel_. It would take someone completely clean of their system, unknowing about the laws and rules, to really _see_. It would take someone who had enough patience and practice to look for overlooked. Someone who would make the unimportant details significant. It would take someone like Kuroko.

Something bright green flashed on one of the glass tables and Furihata literally jumped at the chance to relieve his boredom. His eyes widened in excitement at something finally happening as a wave of relief broke through to his shoulders. “A federal ship WARP drive signature is finally showing up.”

“Well that’s just great,” Kagami huffed from his spot lazing across three of the chairs and poking through screens on some sort of projection. “Did they finally decide to get their newly shinned Earth reprieved asses out of bed and actually do their jobs?”

Kiyoshi sent him a sharp look and abruptly motioned with his dark eyes to Kuroko, still strapped in his seat in the back and now contemplating over alternate uses for a word meant (according to his mental human dictionary) to describe a donkey.

Kagami then found something extremely interesting inside of his shoe, only appearing slightly ashamed.

Furihata regarded Riko with puzzlement painted clearly into his eyes. “Um, Sir?”

She pulled an eyebrow. “You mean Ma’am.”

“Uh, yes Sir. The thing is, this ship doesn’t seem to be our escort to Earth. It’s just… well, too big.”

“Let me see that,” she demanded as she flew her chair over (flew, Kuroko did not know these chairs could fly. He searched and was disappointed when he realized his did not carry that function) to him and swiped the screen from him to one she held in her hand, a process most likely to complicated for Kuroko to think on.

After a few moments of study, she abruptly sank into her seat, like one of her strings had been cut and she had nothing else to hold her up again. She exhaled, “Oh, this is just _fantastic_.”

Hyuuga, upon hearing her outburst, hid an odd metal doll he had been shining by the corner into a pant pocket and came behind her shoulder to investigate. His glasses reflected the tiny blue script from the screen. “What’s fantastic?”

“I recognize this signature,” she spoke with hidden fumes that seemed to steam through her front teeth. By now Kuroko figured out that things were actually not fantastic but doubtless quite the opposite (sarcasm still eluded him at times, since it was such a tricky concept). Then Riko looked straight at Kagami and held something solemn and warning in the reflection of her eyes. “I’d know those sequence codes anywhere. It’s The Teikou.”

“What!” Kagami scrambled from the seats and all signs of relaxation left his body with the outburst. Kuroko had always known that Kagami was brash and short-sighted a lot of times, thinking with his fists first and brain later. But upon hearing that name, Kagami showed such pure and untampered resentment in him that the waves of it carried through the room almost as fast as his voice. It frightened Kuroko some, though not enough for him to voice yet. There was still so much he needed to learn about these people, so much he still did not understand. “Why are _they_ here?”

“I don’t know,” Riko was typing something now with wicked speed, pressing buttons floating in midair with more symbols and colors. It looked incredibly complex and intricate, her fingers twisting and dancing, but then coming to a swift halt. Her face was so blank it was too difficult for even Kuroko to read. “But it looks like we’re going to find out.”

A bright blue-silver blaze then shone through the front windows, casting the group in sudden sharp relief that blotched shadow spots into Kuroko’s vision. He rumbed them, thinking that there seemed to be too many bright flashes for something that was supposed to be dark, endless _space_.

Some of the others rushed to look, their faces illuminated with awe and nerves from something just beyond Kuroko’s line of sight.

A heavy sigh came from Kuroko’s right and he turned to find Kiyoshi looking haggard and drawn, something like resign folded into the lean of his tall frame beside the curved doorway that lead to who-knows-where (Humans for some funny reason felt drawn to creating doors. Maybe they gave them some sort of separation but with the feeling that you were not contained. They just made Kuroko feel leftout). Kuroko’s curiosity eventually won out over the urge to be polite. “Why is this Teikou ship so important?”

Kiyoshi’s throat cleared and he looked around awkwardly for a moment before he realized he was the only one left to answer the question. “Well I’m not sure exactly. I’m still a little new to this team, you know?” He paused then; probably hoping Kuroko would nod understandably and search for somebody else with more on-team experience that was ‘in the know’. But tragically for him, Kuroko was too stubborn about these sort of things and gazed wide-eyed at him until he most grudgingly continued (Kuroko knows that sometimes his blank stare makes the star people uncomfortable, but right now he is not above to using that weapon to his advantage).“Um, I guess it started a few years ago, back when everybody was still in Starfleet training.

“The legend is that Kagami and a few of the others were part of an advanced training class made of what could have been the best in their year, and so they were taken over to the Headquarters to go into a program that would allow them to graduate early. But somehow when they got there, they were pitted up against this other group- I can’t remember what they called themselves at the time, something weird like ‘ _The Marvel Generation_ ’, or whatever. Anyway, the two groups ended up competing against each other for assignments in Starfleet and there was a lot of rivalry going on back then. Unfortunately, Kagami and the others got overlooked because of them, something about how each was amazingly skilled and in simulations, they were practically unbeatable. Then they graduated top of the class and were sent off to become the youngest recruits in history, not to mention they climbed the chain of command faster than anything ever recorded.

“Because of them, our group was sent back to another year of training at the Academy and has always been two steps behind. Most here hold a heavy grudge against them, especially Kagami, who really clashed with their weapons officer. Rumor is now that they have all joined up again on The Teikou, one of the fleet’s pride and joys, said to be the best of the best. What they’re doing over here beats me.”

Kuroko listen intently, not letting a single word slip from definition or understanding. So this was part of a rivalry. He knew that he grew up in a smaller population than the rest, a tight-knit community that most obviously frowned upon actions of violence and exclusion. But there were times, especially in his childhood, where Kuroko could relate to this feeling. He was too short, too slow, too quiet, or too weak. It sometimes grated against his nerves that others could but he couldn’t. It made him want to prove himself, to show that he could be strong and loud and fast too. He could be sufficient. To think that Kagami went through the same treatment of just not being enough was saddening and a touch wrath-provoking, but it fanned a flame of purpose in his eyes that will not go unnoticed.

He knew Kagami and the others had heard the exchange. Kuroko saw the tight fists of his hands and tensing of muscles over his forearms and neck. He met his eyes, now blood red and animal like on a hard face and Kuroko made a mental promise. _I know. I will help you in this fight._

It was probably the most expression he had ever shown at one time, since Kagami’s eyes widened in surprise and stance slacked with shock. The fierce moment broke with a series of short beeps from the front console.

Kogenai moved from the window to see what it was then looked as if he wished he hadn’t. His voice cut through any other chatter with a trembling, “W-we’re be-being hailed.”

Riko sucked a deep breath through her nose, no doubt inhaling months of stale ship air, cheap powdered coffee mix, unwashed piles of laundry, and a small parading stench of fear, and let it out slowly from her mouth. Then she sat down in her swiveling pilot’s chair on the head of the almost too small deck like it was the golden throne and she its queen. Only a wave of her hand brought a flickering projection to the floor.

A stern and unremarkable figure started to form, gathering together thousands of minuscule pixels that swirled and banded at the foot of Riko’s chair. The final product seemed to make the head and shoulders of a man, his features lit up in blues and greys in a way that was almost entirely realistic, if not for the fact that he was missing the rest of his body and seemed to float through the air. All Kuroko could see that the back of his head, cropped hair colored an artificial blue-black by the projection. The group then crowded around in a semi-circle, so his view turned into a blueish glow that bounced off the edges of uniforms and outlined backs. His seating, though safely secure and Kagami approved, was becoming quite the disadvantage in the current proceedings.

“Are you Commander Aida Riko?” The voice was bland and empty, a low tremor that had been replayed so often it lost its effect.

“Yes, I am,” Riko sounded sure and calm, a true leader. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

“You are being contacted by the U.S.S. Teikou for conformation of your completed mission on planet Omega01511 in this current star system.”

An uneasy silence spread through the ship and even though he was out of view, he could almost feel their eyes itching to throw him an anxious glance. Riko spoke again, this time with a little more suspicion in her tone. “Yes, the mission has been completed,” she answered. “May I ask why The Teikou is now taking an active interest in the mission?”

Now silence lasted on the other end and if Kuroko strained his ears, he could hear small broken whispers through the speakers, as quiet as a spider’s crawl. Then the monotone voice came back with an immediate break in the steady almost silence. “The Starship Teikou has been instructed to aid team Seirin and the planet’s representative for their journey back to Starfleet Headquarters. We ask that you prepare you ship to dock in the lower starboard aircraft hanging.”

Kagami’s voice cut into the communication without warning and Kuroko could see his body lean toward the hologram with one large hand grasping the corner of the pilot’s chair. “Whoa, hey wait a minute! What happened to our Federal Convoy? Why are they sending you to pick us up instead? Why is a war ship getting mixed up in a small political transport? Has something happened? What are you not telling us?”

The projection blanked, flickered, and then died.

\--

Kise hated his job.

The reasons for this varied from the pour work hours to his slightly insufferable co-workers, but today he decided his excuse for the blackening-cloud aura he was now required to drag around came in the form of an outdated mini-landing ship that Teikou was forced to pick up and he was forced to welcome.

He made sure to really mosey through level G deck and order himself a cinnamon sprinkled cappuccino with a laziness that would make even Aominecchi proud before he took the too-fast elevator down to the hanger, silently wishing the trip down would take long enough for him to finish his drink. When the doors opened he made sure to sweep in with a languid strut, causing dazzled female (and a few male) eyes to follow him across the floor, no doubt in his mind that these dirty engineers and mechanics probably hadn’t seen anything as remotely attractive since they last left port.But he did try to keep their flirtatious stares to a minimum, moving in a straight path towards one more unlucky assignment for the day.

He plastered on as hospitable of a smile as he possibly could, licking up the last of his whipped cream from edge of the bio-recycled cup. The ship really was rather old and little, looking like a slightly expired muffin surrounded by freshly iced cupcakes. It was heavily plated and patched up, used to its full value and then some. Kise could say it was ‘well-loved’ but since he never really understood the meaning of the phase he settled for ‘low-budgeted’. And on top of all that, it was dirty, probably carried the only specs of mud within the surrounding systems (if you excluded The Teikou nutrition’s growing center).

The hull seemed to have gone through a hurricane, froze, and then tumbled into a dust storm. The contrast was heavy with the spotless white walls and shinning concrete floor, with all the light and openness making it seem like an unwashed smudge that should really be tucked away in someone else’s corner. Kise watched, leaning against one of the edging steel columns with a comfortable ankle crossing the other, as the ship now lowering itself onto waiting supports. The blue thrusters pulsed and puffed a little, probably the most recent installment to years of different collected machinery. He took another easy sip and smoothed out his white smile.

It landed with a harsh thump and rattle, and every pilot in the room (including Kise) gave a wince. He could almost hear the fall of grime onto the spotless floor as the ship settled into place. The sounds of a badly muffled engine rumbled off with the pistons of escaping air. The whole thing reminded him too much like a deep sigh of relief, which was only a bit distressing. As the ship powered off, the workers clamored on, armed to the teeth with auto-adjust wrenches, diagnostic scanners, steel slicing lasers, and soap.

The door opened with a hiss and a small flock of crinkled red shirts and ill-fitting pants made their way down the ramp. He scanned the unfortunate-looking uniforms to find the highest ranking officer to greet and was only slightly disappointed when he found her. She was cute in a girl-next-door-junior-high-sweetheart way, he’ll give her that, but not his type. Maybe it was the hair? It didn’t matter really. His job would still be the same. All people were really the same when you put something pretty and interesting in front of them.

He straightened his bright scarlet shirt, knowing he would look far better in something gold.

“Hello there!” he stopped a reasonable distance from her and gave a small nod in greeting. “You must be Commander Aida Riko, right?”

She didn’t exactly turn to instant putty. Her reaction was more small scale (pink ears, big eyes, accelerated heart and breathing rates, the usual) but she did well in hiding it. Smart girl, he’ll give her two-points for it. She then squared her black-clad shoulders and lifted her chin. “Yes, you are right. I am in charge of this Team and I have questions that need to be answered.”

Kise took another sip and smiled a little harder. “I’m sure you do. None I can help with right now, I’m afraid.”

_“You!”_ Kise turned and found that the ‘you’ was indeed directed towards himself as a steaming red-head stomped over to him, his eyes burning with challenge (oddly enough, this was not the first red-head he had encountered that day in a similar mood, but with the one before the anger was not focused on him). A nagging feeling told him that he had probably met this one before somewhere. _A stolen girlfriend, perhaps? Maybe a long-forgotten drunk fling? Nah, not with those eyebrows._

“Now, now,” he pleaded calmly. Kise put out a placating hand towards the other man, half actually wanting him to calm down and half protecting his coffee from any violent hand gestures this one could make. It was in fact very good, and did not deserve it’s still piping contents to be spilled across his newly pressed shirt. “Let’s not get into whatever that is here, maahh?”

“As much as it also pains me to say it,” Commander Aida let out a Murasakibara-sized sigh and gave Angry Eyebrows a firm look. “He’s right. This isn’t the time or place for that now, Kagami, okay?”

Kagami stayed silent, his hard red eyes still locked on Kise. But his gaze and stance lost some intensity and he stepped back, most likely vowing his revenge or whatever for a later time. Kise fancied himself too bored to really care.

He moved on with his welcoming speech, tuning his face and smile onto the rest of the Seirin Team. “Okay then. Welcome aboard the Starship Teikou. I am Commander Kise Ryouta, Chief Comm. Officer, Head linguist, Bridge Program Specialist, among _other_ things…” He gave them a well-practiced friendly and only slightly suggestive wink. Most silently stared on, and that one on the end coughed into his sleeve. _Tough hanger_ , he thought. “Unfortunately, we don’t have time for any sightseeing at the moment, but I can get you scheduled with an official tour guide if you called my office, which the number is included within the _‘New on Board?’_ pamphlet. For now, this team will be considered welcomed visitors on the Teikou and will be staying in military guest rooms. Any and all rules or regulations are to be followed, which you will find an extensive and bracing list in provided books. If any of the rules are broken, your punishment will be dealt with swiftly and with _gusto_ by the Captain. Remember, his word is now _law_.”

There were some eyebrow raises coming from Commander Aida and the stranger ‘Kagami’, but most of the ensigns looked properly shaken up with hints of fear in their wide eyes. _Perfect_. “All contracts and or life insurance policies will be covered in your new barracks. If you all and the Representative will follow me—,” he stopped himself then, his usual meaningless words now having him backtrack as his gaze swept over his audience. A small frown started to pull at his lips. “Umm, where is this Representative, exactly?”

They then seemed to realize it to and started to frantically spin about, as if he was just hanging over their shoulders. Some ran around looking behind barrels and under tables. During this entire rather ridiculous process, Kise only had two thoughts to give: _Really? You’ve been here less than five minutes and you have already lost him_ , and _do you really think checking your pocket for him is necessary?_

This Kagami person seemed particularly stressed.

“Kuroko!” he screeched with his hands cupping his suddenly too loud mouth (and that’s coming from Kise, of all people). Other crew members around the hanger were starting to get weirded out, most being pushed through to get between machinery and opening storage compartments (storage compartments? seriously?). Kise stood back from it all, trying to look like he had nothing to do with them. Kagami kept shouting. Kise took another sip of coffee.

“Kuroko! Please say something! Where are you?”

“Oh,” spoke a small, soft voice from inside of the ship. “I’m in here, Kagami-kun.”

The entirety of Team Seirin appeared to spin around to face the doorway of the aircraft in almost perfect synchronization, similar to the flesh-crazed zombies in a movie Kise had been all too terrified to see, and then they slowly trickled in to form a small mob at the end of the ramp. Kagami was at their head and his body shrunk two inches with relief.

“I’m sorry to be such a bother, Kagami-kun, but I do not know how these seat straps release.”

Kise lifted an unimpressed blonde eyebrow and watched as Kagami scurried up the ramp, a little too eager to help out. He appeared out of the shadowed doorway a few moments later, a small pale hand held in the crook of his elbow.

Kise hardly felt the plastic cup leave his fingers until it was too late, but right then he couldn’t care less because crouching down to clean up the new mess covering his brightly shined shoes would have required him to somehow tear his eyes away. And anyone who knew Kise at all would understand that when something he’s wearing is completely ruined and he doesn’t immediately go on a diva rampage, things are really wrong.

But this time, nothing’s wrong. In fact, Kise is sure of it, because nothing can possibly be wrong when one is starring at such a magnificent creature.

Kise fell in love then, just like that. He fell in love with that small, winter pale body clothed in flowing blue and white robes, like something carved from ice but the skin looked too soft, smooth as freshly fallen snow. He fell in love with those delicate hands this being had, fingers long and looking as if they should be wrapped in silken rings. He fell in love with that slender neck that needed to be marked and _bitten_ , to show anyone else starring that they were taken. He fell in love with those gently sweeping waves of baby blue hair that he knows would feel like velvet sifting through his fingers as it framed this creature’s face.

His _face_... Kise fell in love with those big blue eyes just bare shades lighter than a December morning sky, and the way they moved, so shy but full of wonder. He loved the little nose in the center of this face, he absolutely adored its up-turned curve and he wanted to sweetly kiss the rounded tip. The boy (he was a boy, right?) was wearing makeup, but Kise didn’t think it would be possible to love him less without it. He still fell in love with the slight sensual curve of that little mouth, now dyed a deep midnight blue. He fell in love with those snow dipped eyelashes, brought to pure white starkness by the black smoky eyeshadow.

Kise then noticed all the sparkle and discovered the yards of diamonds smaller than peas draped and chained through this boy’s hair and neck. He saw how they encircled those petite horns at his crown then weaved over tuffs of hair. All seemed to connect to the heavy shining collar resting along the hollow of his throat that could probably buy another transport ship. The boy’s steps ringed too, the jingles of the scores of anklets that encased his feet and legs managed to gently echo around the room.

Kise didn’t realize that he had stopped breathing until the boy stood right in front of him, skin reflecting the gorgeous swirling-silver patterns inlaid into his tantalizing cheekbones. The air came out in a whoosh that might have seriously made him doubt his self-control if he knew he had any to begin with, especially faced with this. So Kise just let himself stare. And love. And wish. Then dream. Then fantasize—

“Are you quite all right?” asked that same quiet little voice from before that now gave his spine shivers. “Your cheeks look red and so do your eyes. Do you have a fever?”

It was then Kise seemed to rush back to himself, and purely denied that this person had just done the seemingly impossible and made him blush like a virgin schoolgirl. He thought about clearing his throat but decided it would bring to much attention to his stunned and partly turned-on predicament. So Kise blinked several times over, clearing the water and imaginary dust particles out of his eyes, and then bent down to retrieve what was left of his coffee and ruined beyond repair shoes.

He went for the lumbering and distracted route, adding sprinkles of charm into his expression to drive it home. “Oh, I’m so sorry, that’s really not necessary,” Kise pulled up an easy smile that he found was so much simpler now that there was someone to smile for. “I’m just being so clumsy today, you know?”

“I understand,” the beautiful creature said, not a change in his soft speech or rock-solid facial expression. “Would you like help with that?”

The boy started to bend down. “No, no, no!” Kise held up a hand to stop him then stood up, empty cup and discarded to-go lid clutched in his other. “We should probably leave that to the professionals anyway. Knowing me, I’ll just find some way to just make it worse.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Kise could see Kagami give him an odd look, then size him up, which he decided to ignore for the moment.

“Alright then.” the boy straightened once again then held out a hesitant thin hand. “Hello, my name is Kuroko. I am the Representative. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

The move looked a little rehearsed, and the mental image of this Kuroko practicing greetings and shaking someone’s hand was wholly endearing and totally priceless. It was such a precious thought that it put an idea into his head.

So just to see the reaction, Kise hopped gracefully over the little puddle that now stained the floor. He then grasped Kuroko’s cold and pale digits, bent almost ninety degrees to accommodate for the height difference, and kissed each and every one of those childlike knuckles.

Kise could vaguely hear that Kagami fellow sputter something-awful a few feet away, but his eyes stayed locked on to Kuroko’s and waited for his response. He was not disappointed. A crack shone on that porcelain-doll face and through it Kise saw a widening in those frosty irises and a suggestive parting between those cobalt-inked lips.

His next words he breathed onto that frozen wrist. “Hello Kuroko. I’m Kise Ryouta. It is a _pleasure_ ,” another light kiss, “to meet you too.”

 


	3. Exibit A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami grumbles. Kise is touchy. Kuroko gets all hot and sweaty.

Commander Kise was quite the exhibitionist.

His smiles were so white and big, Kuroko feared that he might be in pain. His eyes were always shinning with pride, or happiness, or humor, or a million other things Kuroko had yet to know the meaning of. He talked with his hands, making large gestures of flowing fingertips or small, jerking ones that came from the wrist. If Kuroko thought that Kagami was power-packed with raw feeling, this man was an emotional overload. The amount of moods he could express with a single tilt of the eyebrow gave Kuroko headaches. Laying out all that expression all the time where anyone could see cannot be healthy.

Kuroko was both marveled by this and the, um… aesthetically pleasing exterior. Eyeing him made that odd warmth rush back into his cheeks. It was really quite distracting, the way his perfectly trimmed hair swept in golden waves over his brow, the almost effeminate structure of his cheeks that brought out his bewitching eyes, the bright smile that seemed to always tug at his full pink lips…. If only he had just kept that mouth closed…

Currently, Kise was leading them through long tunnels of white hallway that stretched and connected like shining new veins. Idly, Kuroko wondered where the heart of this great metal creature was.

“—oh, and you’ll just love the food courts,” Kise still chatted on, making long strides across the shinning black ground. Kuroko was hardly listening at that point, too busy trying to take everything in or sweating in the heat of the halls and stares of other crewmen, but still trotted along beside to keep up. “It’s said they can make cuisine from at least twenty federation systems, whenever you want! Though, that make-upon-request thing probably applies more to the officers… But Murisakicchi said that one time during a rather brutal fight with some vigilante birds of prey, they still managed to deliver his lunch, despite the air-leaks and an offline gravity generator. Well, knowing him, they were probably too scared for what would happen if they didn’t. This other time he--”

The group was treading closer to the center of the ship. Kuroko could tell because the doors suddenly hissed open more often and a lot more human and not-so-human eyes trailed after them. Feeling their gazes prick pins through his warming skin, he desperately wished the chiming anklets or the diamonds that he knew glittered harshly under the bright lights would just disappear and leave him in peace with the shadows.

A new pulsing was beginning to form between his eyes and he squinted, no longer scanning the surroundings and doing his best to calm his unexpectedly thunderous heart rate. _Why was it so hot here?_

“… But that’s a story for another time. You should have seen the Captain’s face, though,” Kise put a burning hand at the small of his back. He always seemed to be touching him somehow. “You know, from here we could take a quick detour down to the Botanical Lab. Fancy seeing if they could create petals the color of your hair? I know I’d like to try.”

“Commander Kise,” Kuroko was growing impatient, which was odd for him. Maybe he had been spending too much time with Kagami. Maybe it was his unusually moist palms. He could already sense some of his hair sticking to the nape of his neck. “Where exactly are you taking us now?”

“Hmmm? Oh, that,” he spoke as if the thought had completely slipped his mind. His stare finally swept away from him then and, for the first time in what felt like hours, Kuroko could properly breathe. “Well, just standard procedure, of course. Usually we’d do this down on the receiving deck, but since the ship had already been scanned, we felt the staff needn’t be relocated. Besides, Midorimacchi always has a fit when they do that, going on and on about temperatures and cabin pressures and _oil stains_. I mean really, we haven’t used oil anywhere near engineering in the last two centuries. I think he knows that and just wants to put up a fuss.”

Kuroko decided to become a little more forceful, using a more… _human responsive_ approach.

“ _Commander Kise_ ,” this time Kuroko made sure to look him directly in his dancing gold eyes, so full of exotic beauty and now dimming joy at his tone of voice. He made sure it was louder and didn’t shake with strain. “ _Where are you taking us?”_

Kise’s steps slowed and Kuroko had to stop himself from marching on ahead of him. People parted around them, their blue or red shirts blurring at the edges of Kuroko’s vision whilst hurrying past. Commander Kise’s features grew longer, his bottom lip pushing out slightly in a way that must have wanted to appear adorable and sorry, but ended up coyer with that provocative twinkle at the corner of his eye. “So sorry Kurokocchi. We’re going to the Sick-bay.”

“What are we going _there_ for?!” Kagami spat from behind them. He had been oddly silent since the hanger, only grumbling and coughing loudly whenever Kise’s fingers managed to slip within six inches of Kuroko’s skin.

The walkway abruptly quieted then, like the working buzz of the ship suddenly created a calm bubble around them. Commander Kise turned slowly to face him. His face changed then, morphing into something calm, like a fresh pool of water slowly losing its ripples, only something wicked could be seen shifting far below the smooth surface. He blinked twice. “Why, like I said, its standard procedure. You were down there for quite some time, on a new planet with a new environment and new species. It would be such a _shame_ if you had developed any cell mutations or caught some _horribly_ corrosive flesh-eating bacteria,” the corner of his mouth pulled. “Yes, it would be such a _shame_ indeed.”

Then he promptly rotated on heel and stalked ahead, letting the other humans part a gaping path to follow.

 

 

 

“Hey _we’re here_! Midorimacchi, where are _yoooooouuuuu?!”_

The following exasperated sigh could have been heard across multiple decks and, in this case, journeyed with ease around the hectic sick bay. Takao snickered into his PADD and ducked his head from behind the holographic partition to receive an eyeful of grumpy Shin-chan.

“What is it Kise?”

“It’s today’s special order: some possibly infected Red-shirts with a delicious side of cutie-pie representative!”

“I do not understand nor approve of that description,” a small voice commented.

“Oh yes,” Shin-chan stood slowly from his blinking health charts while pinching the bridge of his nose, making his precious little high-techy glasses shift up to his sharp-arched eyebrows. “That.”

He made a show of straightening his impeccable uniform with an unhurried grace Takao has come to recognize as Shin-chan’s preferred stalling method. Then, in a long fingered sweep, he picked up the all-mighty Scanner and started to slowly stalk past the bustling bedside crowd to the entrance doors. Takao immediately trotted behind, always at the ready to jot down any numbers or bear witness to Shin-can’s rare but continuously amusing Vulcan awkwardness (with enhanced visuals, of course).

There was about a dozen or so of them, and you could tell that they had never been on a star ship before. It was just the way the stood in the middle of the pathway, always looking up with large eyes and taking in the pretty colors while clogging up the halls so others had to push past their little confused knot. Takao snorted under his breath, “Tourists.”

Kise was bouncing up at their head, an annoying but slightly refreshing presence. His deceiving smile seemed to be extra sparkly today. “Everyone, this is Dr. Midorimacchi, our Chief Medical Officer.”

“Doctor,” a small, short haired female stepped up with an outstretched hand, a customary Star Fleet officer greeting. Takao gave her a small moment of pity.

Shin-chan hardly glanced up from his scanner screen. “Despite passing through the aerial and fungi sweepers, I do feel it is neither safe nor a necessity for me to make physical contact with any of your persons until you have all preceded through the decontamination showers and completely clear my corporeal analysis tests.”

She blinked once. Then twice.

“No offence to you,” Takao was quick to add, seeing her gradually sinking hand and twitching mouth. “He’s kind of a major germaphobe. Sometimes I wonder why he even wanted to be a doctor, the sick people and all.”

She frowned and raised a coco-colored eyebrow. Shin-chan shot him a sharp side-glance. Takao just smiled back pleasantly.

He adjusted his glasses with the bandaged hand and Takao did a mental fist pump of triumph. “If you will follow me, please. And do not touch anything.”

They all made way to the back showers, Shin-chan only having to shriek twice to keep their snooping contaminated fingers to themselves.

Takao led the boys to a slightly more closed off area next to the shower doors with the fogged up panels and grabbed one of the bigger bags. “Alright folks, strip down so we can see the good china!”

The regular groaning ensued but once one started the ball rolling they all decided to get it over with. Takao collected the dirty pants, wet red tops, and questionable underwear choices with a happy smile. As they entered the shower room he vacuum sealed the bag and sent a nurse off with it to the incinerator.

“Hey, Midorimacchi! What about Kurokocchi?”

Takao looked back over his shoulder at Midorima, who wore his infamous completely blank frankly-I-don’t-give-a-damn face. “Pardon?”

“Hello,” it was the same small voice from before; this time conjured from thin air. “My name is Kuroko. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

It was then Takao realized Kise actually had his arm around someone and so he promptly flipped out and may or may not have hit Shin-chan in the face with his PADD.

“Takao!”-- “AAAHHH! Where the hell did you come from?!?!”

The guy (he assumes guy, but he’s seen weirder) just blinks up at them with eyes too big and impossibly frosted. His skin sparkled along with the diamonds netted through his hair. “I am sorry that I have disturbed you,” with a delicate face set in rigid stone. Takao found it a little creepy how his dark blue lips were the only things that moved while he spoke gently. “But I have been here this whole time. May I ask what a shower is?”

Takao was only slightly speechless, having met his fair amount of alien species before, but none quite so… reserved and scary but also absolutely adorable! He didn’t know whether to sigh at the obvious Vulcan similarities or pluck him from the floor and spin the guy about so that his dainty Kimono-dress-thing would billow and snap. Midorima did not seem as pleased with him.

After thoroughly rubbing his forehead and glaring at Takao and his completely innocent PADD, Shin-chan let out a heavy breath through his nose. He turned his sharp eyes to the little guy (was that blue hair?). “Are you or are you not the representative?”

He stared up at Shin-chan with big, empty eyes. “I suppose that I am.”

“Oh, you suppose so,” he said with an uppity curl on his lip. How classic Midorima. “Well, I suppose that you have made a common logical fallacy, which it would seem, is shared in most humans or those who choose to learn from their anomalous social interactions. Allow me to explain to you where you are wrong.”

He adjusted his glasses, which Takao knows have been scanning Kuroko since he was in sight. “You see, your presence is not required nor of any significance to the later proceedings and I would find it difficult to consider that you could be of any use here,” he paused. “Then again, if all humans depended upon their usefulness, there would be a sudden and terrific mortality in the world.”

Kise snorted and wrapped a too hot hand tighter around his shoulder. “Oh, don’t listen to him, Kurokocchi. He’s all needle but no shot. ”

Midorima only scowled lightly. “A device has yet to be invented that will measure my indifference to that poorly crafted remark.”

Kise laughed and the sound of it managed to drown out all the other general murmurs and artificial hums that the sick-bay seemed to be stocked with. Shin-chan just focused his gaze again on the little guy and squinted through his screenings.

“Kise,” he said, eyes never wavering. Kise’s laughter started to taper off. “He has been in your charge for less than half an hour and is already showing signs of an infection. Are you always so careless?”

Kise then looked extremely alarmed and insulted all at ounce. He took a step back. “WHAT!”

“Oh, yes,” Something new must have popped up on his lenses because he was gaining a look of less annoyance and more slight concern on his tanned face, which was saying a lot since Shin-chan hardly showed concern for anything except fortune and his lucky item (which today was an old-fashioned pen that spilt ink on Takao’s fingers when he tried to steal it). “Kuroko, wasn’t it? You must come with me.”

“What do you mean? What’s wrong?” Kise was now taking on the role of a concerned parent, even putting an arm around the icy boy’s shoulders. He was probably trying to feel him up without the guy knowing.

Midorima scowled. “I _mean_ that I need to examine him. Which, I will point out, does neither require your permission nor presents. You may attend to your other duties until you are needed.”

Kise protested. “But-"

“It’s alright,” Kuroko said with a voice too calm and soothing to be anything natural. He put a slightly shaking had on top of Kise’s arm, which was tightening around him. “I will be fine Kise. I can take care of myself.”

They starred at each other long enough to make Takao uncomfortable.

Kise reluctantly unglued himself too the guy’s side and made a grab for his hand. Kuroko let him. He kissed each of the small knuckles, something Takao had only seen in ancient silver screens, without breaking eye contact. “Well Kurokocchi, I guess this is good bye for now. If you need _anything_ ,” Kise winked. “Just ask.”

If he squinted, Takao could possibly see a little color in that still, controlled face. “Thank you, Commander Kise.”

With a devil-may-care smirk set firmly in place, Kise strutted out with his usual happy flourish and skip. Takao only chuckled quietly to himself.

“Well then,” Shin-chan said. “Shall we get on?” He lead the way to an empty examination area.

Takao hung back for a second to walk with Kuroko. Closer now, he could see a faint sheen on Kuroko’s skin that (being a well over-worked nurse) he instantly realized was sweat. The skin under the eyes were purple, the rest more gray than ivory. Takao, having never met any other of the species, couldn’t quite rule that the guy was out of it, but that taxed breathing could not have been normal. He decided to try to be more reassuring.

“Don't worry; I've never lost a patient. I never lose anything,” he said. “Oh, have you seen my scanner?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is wayyyy shorter than my other ones and I know that its been forever since the last update. This story will continue and THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ADDED ONTO! Also, I am in need of a beta to point out all my typos and give my story suggestions... any takers?
> 
> P.S. I have a soft spot for Takao, if you haven't noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scene:
> 
> (After Kuroko passed out)
> 
> When Kuroko first opened his eyes, he found that his face was very close to someone else's, and that this certain someone was currently sitting on top of his thighs.
> 
> After a silent moment where waves of shock and confusion were exchanged between them, Kuroko realized that it was Kagami (his dark, rough skin, and piercing red eyes were a large give-away), and that their noses had been touching, almost nuzzling. His neck had been tilted back, allowing his lips to part a little. Kuroko, for the oddest reason, felt something warm creep up from his neck. It must have been Kagami's breath.
> 
> Someone in the room did the same kind of grumble-cough as Hyuuga did earlier, and Kagami suddenly sprang up, finding something very interesting in ceiling as more color rose from his neck and into his face (he might be feeling feverish, this was happening a lot). 
> 
> Kuroko sat up and, even in his now disheveled state, tried to look as dignified as possible. He feared it was not working. "I will disregard what had just occurred based on how it seems that whatever it was you were trying to help."
> 
> He sent a glance in Kagami's direction, but the lieutenant was now seeking shelter behind Kiyoshi's bulk.


End file.
